


Anniversary

by lady_slice



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Bottom Will, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal is Hannibal, Jealous Will, M/M, Surprises, Top Hannibal, Will and Beverly are Best Friends, Will is a Mess, alternative universe, but in a cute "oh-I-think-my-boyfriend-doesn't-love-me-but-he-does" sort of way, in terms of personality, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_slice/pseuds/lady_slice
Summary: It’s been a year since Will Graham started dating Hannibal Lecter. From the very beginning, they couldn’t deny their attraction to each other and began seeing each other almost immediately. Now it’s their one year anniversary and Hannibal hasn’t acknowledged the date or given Will a gift. Will starts to suspect that Hannibal might be cheating on him, so he follows his boyfriend around all day (dragging Beverly along) trying to catch him in the “act”. Little does he know that Hannibal is planning a surprise he’ll never forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I can't help but see a little of myself in Will when he's being paranoid, when he really shouldn't be. :-p
> 
> Also I absolutely enjoy writing about Beverly and Will's relationship. I just want them to be best friends FOREVER. :)
> 
> enjoy yourselves,
> 
> \--lady_slice

Will woke up with a sleepy grin. He pushed himself out of the bed as he raised his arms, letting out a drowsy, yet content yawn. Today was his one-year anniversary with Hannibal. He had bought his boyfriend a rare moleskin sketchbook he knew Hannibal had been trying to find for months now.

 

Will smiled at the thought of the gift. He knew Hannibal would greatly appreciate it. Once the two men had retired for the night the previous evening, and after Will had sensed that Hannibal was sleeping, he slipped out of the covers and put the sketchbook in a box underneath the bed. His plan was to surprise his boyfriend with the gift in the morning.

 

Will wondered what Hannibal had in store for their first anniversary; whether his boyfriend was planning to prepare them a special dinner or take the night off and try a new restaurant. Will didn’t mind either way, he only wanted to spend the night with the man he loved.

 

This year with Hannibal had been quite an experience: he couldn’t deny his attraction when he had first met him, but was hesitant to attempt a relationship with the older man. Hannibal was willing to be patient; only going as far as Will wanted.

 

Will was grateful for Hannibal’s patience, and finally after a year of being together, he felt relaxed and cared for in their burgeoning relationship. Even the sex was absolutely amazing. Will couldn’t believe that he had found someone like Hannibal and that his boyfriend was totally devoted to him.

 

Will waited on the bed for Hannibal to emerge from the shower. Hannibal stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist while he dried his hair with another. Will perked up at the sight and smiled.

 

“Good morning.” Will greeted a grin.

 

Hannibal looked back and smiled. “Good morning, did you sleep well?”

 

“I did, how about yourself?” Will responded, barely controlling himself in anticipation of the special day.

 

Hannibal walked over to his closet, taking the towel off from around his waist. Will could feel himself getting hard from observing Hannibal’s naked body as his boyfriend reached up for a shirt and a sweater after settling on a pair of pants to wear.

 

“More or less adequate, I would care to admit.” Hannibal answered. He turned back to look at Will before pulling his pants on.

 

Will waited a minute before speaking again. He watched Hannibal get dress. It was strange that his boyfriend didn’t immediately mention anything about about their anniversary...

 

“So…” Will began, waiting for Hannibal to acknowledge the grievance.

 

Hannibal looked back at Will after putting the sweater on. He appeared a bit confused that Will didn’t finish his sentence. “Yes?”

 

Will rolled his eyes and started again. “Quite a day today, isn’t it?”

 

Hannibal pulled out a pair of brown shoes from the shoe rack. “I would presume so, I have more than a few patients than usual today, as well as the work I need to finish on my current manuscript for publication.”

 

Will’s face contorted. He was crestfallen.

 

Will tried to shake off Hannibal not greeting him with “Happy Anniversary, baby…” or “Happy Anniversary, my love.” Will expected that and a kiss or something. He figured Hannibal was stressed about his busy day, so he regained his composure.

 

“Anything else?” Will managed as playfully as possible.

 

Hannibal shrugged and shook his head slightly as if he was trying to search for another thing he had forgotten to write down on his task list. “Nope, I don’t believe so.”

 

Will felt a lump rise in his throat. Did Hannibal really forget their anniversary? His heart thumped heavily with a tinge of pain as Hannibal walked over to kiss him on his forehead.

 

“I’ll be a little late coming home tonight. Are we planning to stay here or would you like to go back to your place this evening?”

 

Will struggled to let out a word beyond the lump in his throat. “H-here is fine...if it’s alright with you….b-but I’ll just hang out at home until you’re finished with work...” Will felt Hannibal kiss him again. He couldn’t look up at him. He felt too embarrassed and hurt that he had taken the time to remember their anniversary and his boyfriend seemingly hadn’t...

 

“Of, course. I’ll see you later tonight.” Hannibal straightened one of his cuffs as he walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Will slid back down into the sheets and stared up at the ceiling.

 

_Hannibal forgot our anniversary…_

 

Will laid in the bed for a few minutes, trying prevent his emotions from overcoming his sensibilities. After a while he got up and took a shower.

 

In the shower, his thoughts were consumed with Hannibal. He thought maybe Hannibal was planning something later and was waiting for tonight. But why didn’t he take the time to say happy anniversary? The act doesn’t take _much_.

 

_Maybe Hannibal forgot?_

 

_Or maybe he didn’t know?_

 

  
_Or_ …Will’s throat constricted. _Maybe Hannibal didn’t care…?_

 

Will braced himself up against the shower as his eyes watered. He felt so foolish for getting so excited about today. This was his first relationship in a while and his first relationship with another man. He was sure Hannibal felt the same way toward him as he felt toward the former.

 

It didn’t take long for Hannibal to start saying “I love you”. At first Will was shocked at his boyfriend’s declaration. He wasn’t sure if he was enough for Hannibal due to his hesitance toward the relationship in the beginning.

 

But then he realized how genuine Hannibal was being with the admission and loosened up in their relationship. It didn’t take Will long to start seeing himself marrying Hannibal in the future. He had felt so loved and cherished.

 

But now…now that feeling dissipated. He tried to tell himself that maybe Hannibal just forgot and would make up for it later. But that lie only held a temporary band aid onto his heart. He told himself to give Hannibal some time. Maybe his boyfriend did forget and would realize later? Will nodded his head at the thought.

 

_He’s so busy with work...he’s probably waiting to surprise me later…_

 

Will clung to the idea, fighting his paranoia from ruining his day.

 

But of course, that didn’t work.

 

Will’s mind grappled with an idea that maybe the reason Hannibal didn’t acknowledge the day was because he was no longer interested...maybe, Hannibal -

 

_Oh my god....is Hannibal cheating on me?_

 

Will’s eyes moistened. His heart struggled against the idea. Everything up until this point suggested the opposite, but what if he were being used?

 

Will stood in the shower sulking, before gathering himself to finish getting ready for work.

 

* * *

 

Will walked into his office and set his bag down. He breathed faintly before turning his phone back on.

 

No messages from Hannibal.

 

_...fuck…_

 

He placed his phone upside down on his desk. Will slumped down into his desk chair before burying his face in his hands.

 

Suddenly, there was a soft knock. Beverley opened the office door slightly before letting herself. She was grinning, actually more than she normally did on a good day, but Will didn’t notice.

 

“Hey Will! How are you doing today?” She asked before sitting in a chair by the desk. Will barely nodded back to acknowledge her.

 

“Will…are you okay?” Beverly asked as she reached to rub his arm. To Beverly, Will looked as if he were waiting for death. His face was pale and the corners of his mouth hung dramatically low. She silently waited for him to speak.

 

Will straightened himself up in his chair as he waved off the question, trying to appear fine. He wasn’t obviously. “I’m okay…”

 

Beverly didn’t buy it. “Will. You can tell me if something is bothering you. I’m your friend, you know.”

 

Will looked at Beverly before gazing back at nothingness. He sighed. He knew he was going to sound paranoid about Hannibal possibly cheating on him, but the thought bothered him more than he had expected it would.

 

He took his time before speaking. “I think…I think Hannibal is cheating on me…”

 

Beverly quieted before bursting out in laughter. Will was taken aback by her response. He was actually a little annoyed that she was laughing.

 

“I don’t know what’s so funny, Beverly. I’m serious!” Will managed through his frustration.

 

Beverly stopped laughing. “Will, I’m sorry. But I really don’t think Hannibal is _cheating_ on you.”

 

Will stared back, confused. “Now, how could you possibly know that? I really need you to be upfront with me...”

 

Beverly jerked back in her chair a little, surprised that Will didn’t think she was being honest. “Will, I am serious. I don’t think Hannibal is cheating on you. I wouldn’t just say something like that offhandedly.”

 

Will crossed his arms. He was annoyed mostly with himself.

 

_Am I being paranoid?_

 

“Why do you think Hannibal is cheating on you?” Beverly asked.

 

Will sighed. He knew she was going to laugh again. “…he didn’t mention our anniversary today…”

 

Will watched Beverly attempt to hold it together. The corners of her mouth turned upward slightly indicating she was about to laugh again, but she controlled the movement, returning her face to a solemn expression.

 

“Ugh, Beverly. Come on. I know I sound stupid.” Will huffed and rolled his eyes.

 

Beverly shook her head before rubbing Will’s arm again. “Will, I’m sorry for laughing. You’re not stupid. You told me before that this whole thing with Hannibal is extremely new and very intimidating. So I understand why you would feel this way. But like I said before, I _really don’t think_ Hannibal would cheat on you.” Beverly took her time emphasizing the words “really”, “don’t”, and “think”. Will missed the hint.

 

Will looked at his friend. He could tell she was being genuine. Yet, his feelings of possible betrayal still lingered in the back of his mind.

 

Before either of them could speak again, the door opened. Jack appeared, looking agitated.

 

“Good, you’re both here. Bodies were found in a farmhouse outside of the city, which might have a connection to those previous serial murders. We need to leave now.”

 

Beverly looked back at Will quickly to see if he was okay. He acknowledged her with a nod indicating that he was, even though he really wasn’t.

 

The three of them left Will’s office.

 

* * *

 

Will stood in the middle of the farmhouse. All the other agents had left him alone so he could work. He attempted to focus on the murders, trying to think back to the previous patterns. He rubbed his temples trying to direct his brain away from the problem with Hannibal toward the scene, but his heart wouldn’t let him.

 

He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. “Will? Are you okay?” It was Beverly.

 

Will turned around. He looked visibly upset.

 

“Will, you’ve been in here for almost two hours…”

 

Will looked around. He hadn’t realized he had been standing alone for that long.

 

“Did you figure out what possibly went on?” Beverly asked, knowing that he was most likely thinking about Hannibal.

 

“I-I…I can’t focus.” Will whispered.

 

Jack stormed in. He looked pissed.

 

“Will, what the hell is going on? You’ve been in here for almost two hours.” Jack said as he approached Beverly and Will.

 

Will sighed. He knew he couldn’t let this thing with Hannibal affect his work, but it already had. “Jack, I’m fine. I just need a few more minutes.”

 

Jack and Beverly both look at each other. Beverly tilted her head a little, as if she were trying to tell Jack something. Jack nodded back. “Will, it’s alright. Take the extra minutes.”

 

Will was shocked by the change in Jack’s demeanor. The man was usually operating at hundred, but this time something about him felt a little off…

 

Will looked back at Beverly who shrugged. “You still need the few extra minutes, Will?”

 

Will noticed the way they were both looking at him, betraying a sense of compassion he found to be a little annoying. He started to wonder if the people closest to him knew something he didn’t…

 

Will straightened his shoulders before speaking. “Yes. I’ll be quick, Jack.”

 

Jack put a hand on Will’s shoulder before leaving with Beverly. He smiled. “Take your time, Will.”

 

* * *

 

Will rode back with Beverly. He was quiet for most of the drive.

 

Beverly broke the silence. “Will, are you sure you’re okay?”

 

Will sighed. He really wished everyone would stop asking him if he were okay, but he did make a big issue about Hannibal possibly cheating on him. He checked his phone before responding.

 

Still, no messages from Hannibal and it was close to one in the afternoon.

 

“I’m trying to manage.” Will let out before slouching in the passenger seat.

 

Beverly looked over at him. “Will, what can I do to make you feel better? You already know what I think. I’m trying to be as helpful as possible.”

 

Will stared out at the road. He thought quickly about Hannibal’s schedule for today. “Let’s go to his office.”

 

Beverly gawked at Will before focusing back on the road. “Why? What could you possible gain from going to Hannibal’s office?”

 

“I want to see if he’s there…like he said he would be.”

 

Beverly sighed a little. “Will, I really don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

“Why?” Will snapped back.

 

Beverly’s eyes widened at the provocation. “I think it’s not a good idea because you’re creating a situation when there is none.”

 

Will rubbed his temples. His head hurt from worrying about this all day. He sought peace of mind and figured just “casually” visiting Hannibal at his office would relieve his concerns.

 

“Beverly, I just need to show myself that my reasons are unfounded. We could go there and surprise him with lunch or something. He usually mentions when he leaves the office for lunch and he didn’t say anything about having plans for today.”

 

Beverly stayed silent, visibly thinking over the proposition. She sighed again as she rolled her eyes. “Fine. I can’t believe I’m doing this. But if going to Hannibal’s office to prove whether your boyfriend is cheating on you – which he _isn’t_ by the way – helps you act less of a crazy person, then fine.

 

Will smiled at her before she rerouted the car toward Hannibal’s office.

 

* * *

 

_About an hour later..._

 

Will and Beverly walked up the stairs to Hannibal’s office. Hannibal usually received patients himself, but he had recently hired an office assistant for scheduling purposes to support him while he finished his manuscript.

 

They walked up to the front desk. Will looked visibly agitated, trying to catch a possible glimpse of Hannibal possibly emerging from his office. Beverly put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

 

“Good afternoon, Sara. Nice to see you again.” Will greeted Hannibal’s assistant, stifling his frustration.

 

Sara was grinning…more than usual. Will thought it was extremely strange. She was naturally a kind and bubbly person, but her current friendly demeanor seemed peculiar...

 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Graham!” She got up from the desk to give him a hug. Will almost grimaced from the move, but he relaxed as he hugged her back.

 

“Uh, this is Beverly.” Will motioned toward Beverly. She shook hands with Sara. Sara directed her smile back toward Will.

 

“What can I do for you, Mr. Graham?” Sara asked.

 

Will pointed toward Hannibal’s office. “Is Hannibal in his office? We wanted to surprise him with lunch.”

 

Sara immediately looked dispirited. Will took note of it. Her reaction bothered him. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Mr. Graham! Dr. Lecter just left the office. He’s having lunch at a restaurant downtown with an associate.”

 

Will almost staggered back into Beverly. He was getting more agitated. He couldn’t believe that Hannibal didn’t tell him about his lunch plans for today.

 

“Sounded like it was someone _very_ important.” Sara added, which didn’t help.

 

Beverly grabbed Will’s shoulders. He swayed a little. Will put his hand on the desk to steady himself. He couldn’t control what he was about to say next.

 

“Could you tell me which restaurant it was?” Will asked. Almost immediately, he felt Beverly pinch him in the back. He knew he was making it worst, but he didn’t care.

 

“Oh! It was Le Soir. They have a really great lunch menu!” Sara answered, seemingly unbothered by Will’s annoyance.

 

“Well thank you, Sara. Have a nice day.” Will said before turning around swiftly, almost sprinting back to Beverly’s car. Beverly motioned goodbye before running after Will.

 

“You too!” Sara shouted after them.

 

Beverly found Will standing by the car, waiting impatiently for her to unlock the doors. She approached the car, stopping short before letting him in.

 

“We are not going to that restaurant, Will.”

 

Will sighed as he put his hands on his hips. “Beverly, something is going on and I’m going to find out what.”

 

Beverly unlocked the car and they both slid in. She waited before speaking. “Will, it’ll just make everything worse. Hannibal most likely forgot to tell you he was going on that lunch date because he’s incredibly busy.” When she concluded, she realized that the phrase “lunch date” was probably _not_ the best choice of words.

 

Will slouched back into the seat. “Hannibal would take the time to tell me something like that…but then again he forgot our anniversary today, so who knows anymore...”

 

Beverly rubbed his arm. “Will, I think you’re overreacting just a little…to be honest.”

 

Will knew that he would never be able to convince Beverly to go with him to Le Soir. He forced a faint smile to appear fine, but inwardly, he was fuming.

 

He looked over at Beverly. “I know…I just need to relax a little. Sometimes, I let my anxiety take over my emotions.”

 

Beverly smiled. She turned on the car and headed back toward the FBI headquarters.

 

* * *

 

Will walked back with Beverly to her office and gave her a hug. As soon as he was out of sight, he ran to his car. He was determined to find out what the fuck was going on with Hannibal.

 

Will drove to Le Soir. After entering the restaurant, he glanced around quickly, searching for his boyfriend. Immediately, he noticed Hannibal sitting as a tiny table with another man.

 

_…what the fuck is going on?_

 

Will stopped in his tracks. He forced himself not to run over there and make a huge scene. His thoughts consumed him so much that he didn’t notice the host asking him if he wanted a table.

 

Will snapped back to reality.

 

“Uh, could I just sit at the bar?” Will asked.

 

“Of, course.” The young man responded.

 

  
Will walked over to the bar, keeping his gaze on Hannibal and the man he was with. The bar was across the way and Will positioned himself at a chair that was within sight of table.

 

Will ordered a coke. He held the food menu up to his face and peered over the top to spy on Hannibal. Both Hannibal and man were laughing about something.

 

Will could feel his core radiating with heat. He didn’t hear the bartender ask him if he wanted something to eat. Will politely told her he wasn’t hungry even though he was holding the food menu.

 

Will sipped on his drink, staring intensely at Hannibal. Suddenly, the mystery man handed Hannibal a small black box. Will couldn’t believe what the fuck he was seeing. He clinched the bar counter with his free hand trying to steady himself.

 

Hannibal paid the waiter before getting up to leave with the man. Will waited for them to exit, before putting cash on the bar and leaving himself.

 

He planned to just follow them…you know to see where they ended up…

 

 _Nothing could go wrong_ , Will thought to himself.

 

* * *

 

Will’s phone buzzed constantly with messages from Beverly. He was driving down the highway, tailing Hannibal’s car.

 

He glanced at his phone.

 

 **Beverly** **:** Will?? Where the fuck are you?

 

 **Beverly** **:** Did you go to that restaurant to spy on Hannibal???

 

 **Beverly** **:** Hannibal isn’t cheating on you, fool !

 

 **Beverly** **:** OMG WILL. Answer your damn phone.

 

Will turned his phone over and stared back in the direction of Hannibal’s car. However, it was nowhere in sight. Will panicked as a sped up his car, weaving in between the slower vehicles.

 

After almost clipping a van, Will heard the unmistakable sound of a police siren. He looked up at his rearview mirror and saw red and blue lights flashing. The officer signaled for him to pull over, which he did after sighing heavily.

 

Will pulled over to the shoulder of the highway. The police car stopped behind him. The officer slowly opened the driver side door and stepped out. Will observed that the officer was a stern no-nonsense seeming woman wearing aviator sunglasses.

 

The officer walked up to Will’s side of the car.

 

“Do you know how fast you were driving, sir?” The officer asked as she motioned for Will to hand her his car license papers.

 

Will rummaged for the papers in the glove box. “Uh...maybe 75?” Will managed with a nervous grin.

 

The officer peered at him, her eyes appearing above her aviators. “Try 95. Got somewhere important to be?”

 

 _My apologies, officer. I was speeding because I think my boyfriend is cheating on me._ Will felt silly for obsessing over the possibility of Hannibal cheating on him.

 

“No...I apologize. I didn’t realize I was driving over the speed limit.”

 

Will’s phone buzzed steadily in the background, possibly with more messages from Beverly.

 

The officer looked over at the phone then back at Will. “Driving distracted is very dangerous business-” the officer looked at Will’s license. “-Mr. Graham. I’m going to have to issue you a ticket.”

 

Will sighed again as the officer wrote him a ticket. She abruptly stopped writing in response to the sigh and shot Will an admonishing look. Will straightened up in his seat.

  
“Don’t let me catch you speeding again, Mr. Graham.” The officer handed him the ticket. Will took the ticket with a sheepish smile.

 

The officer tapped the roof of the car before walking away. “Have a nice day, Mr. Graham.”

 

Will looked at the ticket and groaned. The issued fine for speeding was $200.”

 

 _Fuck me._ Will thought. He looked at his phone.

 

 **Beverly** **:** Will !!!!??? You’re acting real crazy right now.

 

Will sent her a message back.

 

 **Will** **:** Beverly, I’m out getting lunch.

 

 **Beverly** **:** Kind of late for lunch isn’t it ????

 

 **Beverly** **:** Where are you ??

 

 **Will** **:** I’m getting ready to drive, so I’ll call you later ok?

 

 **Beverly** **:** Will ????

  
Will rolled his eyes and headed in the direction of Hannibal’s house.

 

* * *

 

Will stopped his car outside of Hannibal’s house. His boyfriend’s car was out front.

 

Will couldn’t help but think why Hannibal would be home so early.

 

 _He said earlier this morning that he was going to be busy which meant that he would be at his office until later in the evening_...Will’s mind circled.

 

He knew that Hannibal was inside with that guy from Le Soir…

 

Will clinched the steering wheel of his car, trying to redirect his angry that was now pulsating in his core. He breathed out slowly and closed his eyes.

 

After a minute or two he got out of the car and let himself into Hannibal’s house. He had a spare key that Hannibal had given him about three months into their relationship. By that time, the two men had been staying over at the other’s house almost every night, so it made sense for them to have spare keys.

 

Will walked into the foyer and heard music playing from the kitchen. He also heard two male voices. One was Hannibal’s and the other he didn’t recognize. Will’s anger began to swell again and he could feel his eyes warming with moist rage. He tried to tell himself that Hannibal wasn’t cheating on him, but here his boyfriend was, in his house, when he was suppose to be at work, talking (or possibly fucking) someone else. Will didn’t know what to do. He felt so hurt.

 

Suddenly, Hannibal’s voice grew nearer as Will heard footsteps approaching the foyer. Will panicked and immediately looked for somewhere to hide. He threw himself into the nearest closet and waited, trying to control his heavy breathing.

 

“Hm. I thought I heard him come in.” Hannibal was speaking to the mystery man.

 

Will strained to hear for the faint voice of the mystery man. “I thought you said he would be gone all day?”

 

“Yes. Yet, often he forgets something and comes home early.” Will heard Hannibal respond. The voices grew distant.

 

Will hugged himself up against the wall of the closet, almost in tears. He couldn’t believe what he had overheard. From the conversation, it absolutely sounded like Hannibal was cheating on him with the jerk from Le Soir. Will sank down to the floor and clutched his knees. He fought back a stream of hot tears as the lump grew back in his throat.

 

He thought about the situation. He could either jump of the closet and confront Hannibal now or wait for that Le Soir jerk to leave. He decided he would regain his composure and wait.

 

Will sent a message to Beverly. His hands shook and hot tears hit his screen as he typed out a text.

 

 **Will** **:** I won’t be in the office the rest of the day.

 

 **Beverly** **:** Why??

 

Will sighed.

 

 **Will** **:** I went home to grade some papers for finals.

 

 **Beverly** **:** Bull-fucking-shit, Will. Where the fuck are you?

 

Will sighed again.

 

 **Will** **:** I’m trapped in the foyer closet at Hannibal’s house.

 

 **Beverly** **:** WTF????

 

 **Beverly** **:** You ARE a crazy person!

 

 **Will** **:** He’s home earlier than he said he would be and he’s with some guy from that restaurant.

 

 **Will:** I’m going to just hang out till the guy leaves...I can’t leave the closet. Hannibal will hear me.

 

 **Beverly** **:** OMG, Will! You’re going to fucking ruin this!

  
Will stared at the last message. To him, he thought Beverly meant he was going to ruin his relationship with Hannibal. He sighed again. Of course he was ruining this. Or he did already. Hannibal was with someone else and he was trapped in a fucking closet listening.

 

What he didn’t know was that he would be sitting in the foyer closet for almost three hours.

 

* * *

 

After three hours of straining to hear the conversation between Hannibal and that Le Soir asshole, Will heard their voices grow nearer again as the two men walked back into the foyer.

 

“Thank you again, Gustav.”

 

 _Gustav?_ Will thought.

 

“My pleasure, Hannibal. Call me later with the news.” Will heard the front door open and then close. He followed the shadow of footsteps approach the door of the closet and then stop. He knew Hannibal spotted _something_ amiss about the closet.

 

Will decided to act; he couldn’t stand being lied to for a entire year. Will got up from his sitting position and flew out of the closet. He didn’t realize how close Hannibal was and landed in his arms, almost knocking him over.

 

Will pushed himself away. “Hannibal, I heard everything! Are you fucking that Gustav guy and me too? And on today of all days?! You have no fucking shame. I knew I couldn’t trust you!”

 

Hannibal looked at Will as his face betrayed a confused, hurt expression. “Will, why would you believe that I was having an affair, especially on our anniversary?”

 

Will gawked at Hannibal.

 

“You knew it was our anniversary today?” Will steadied himself as he spoke. He was still reeling from spending three hours in a closet.

 

“Of, course I did.” Hannibal shrugged a little. Will had never seen his boyfriend this vulnerable before.

 

Will was speechless. All he could do was gape at Hannibal, completely shocked. Hannibal sighed, but then smiled slightly.

 

“Were you in that closet this entire time?” Hannibal pointed to the foyer closet.

 

Will looked down at his feet as he ran a hand through his hair. “Y-yes.” He put his hands in his pockets and let out a huge sigh. “I went to your office today because I was hurt that you didn’t say anything about it being our anniversary. Your receptionist told me that you went out to lunch-”

 

Will stopped himself. He didn’t want Hannibal to know that he had followed him to Le Soir.

 

Hannibal put his hands on his hips. “You went to my office today?”

 

Will sighed. He knew he had fucked up stalking Hannibal for the better part of the day. “Y-yes…”

 

Will straightened up. He decided it was best to be honest. His words came out like a distressed stream of consciousness.

 

“I dragged Beverly to your office to see if you were there. Sara told me that you went to Le Soir, which by the way, you haven’t taken me to, but that’s beside the point. Anyway, I saw you there with _Gustav_ , or whoever he is, and then I followed you home.”

 

Will took a deep breath. “I also got a fucking speeding ticket.” Beverly was right. He was ruining his relationship with Hannibal. He felt foolish. He averted his eyes; he didn’t have the courage to look Hannibal straight on.

 

Without notice, he felt Hannibal wrap an arm around his waist. Hannibal gently stroked the small of his back and he soothingly gazed down at him. “I would never forget our first anniversary, Will. I love you.”

 

Hannibal kissed him softly on his forehead. “Also, the food at Le Soir is subpar. I wouldn’t subject you to it.”

 

Will felt his heart melt as his shame level rose. He couldn’t believe that he had resorted to thinking that Hannibal was cheating on him. He sheepishly wrapped both arms around Hannibal.

 

“Oh, my god, Hannibal....I-I’m so sorry for assuming the worst...” Will pulled away as he slapped a hand on his forehead. “This whole relationship – don’t get me wrong, I love being with you --- but I’m so not use to this. I guess my emotions are more fragile than I realized - That’s not an excuse, of course.”

 

Hannibal inched back closer toward Will. He gently tilted the younger man’s head up to give him another kiss. Will leaned forward into the kiss as he placed a hand on the back of Hannibal’s neck.

 

“I understand your concerns, and I know that we’ve only been together for a short while, but trust me when I say that I would never hurt you.” Hannibal whispered as he ran a hand through Will’s hair.

 

Will tightened his hold around Hannibal. “I know that now, Hannibal. I apologize for assuming the worst.”

 

Hannibal gave him a firm, warm hug. “I’m sorry for putting you through the ringer today. I was trying to surprise you.”

 

“W-what?” Will stammered out.

 

Hannibal smiled before taking a hold of Will’s right hand to lead him into the kitchen. There in the kitchen was a huge spread of various types of tapas, covered with saran wrap. Hannibal had candles ready to be lit and there was a bottle of pinot grigio chilling in a bucket of ice nearby by. Will was completely beside himself. He couldn’t believe the effort Hannibal went into to make tonight special.

 

Will turned around to face Hannibal.

 

“I was hoping you were going to stay home until later so I could finish.” Hannibal smirked. Will walked up swiftly to Hannibal to kiss him.

 

Hannibal pulled away. He took a slow intake of air before reaching into his pocket. Will watched Hannibal kneel on one knee as the little black box he saw Gustav give Hannibal at Le Soir appeared before his eyes.

 

  
Will’s eyes widened as Hannibal spoke up. “Will. I know we’ve only been together for a year, but I’ve come to realize that I haven’t truly known myself until I met you. I’m so in love with you.”

 

Will’s hands started to shake as Hannibal slowly opened the box. “Will Graham, will you-”

 

Will bolted out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs to the bedroom. He dove under the bed looking for the sketchbook.

 

“Will? What on earth are you doing?” Hannibal asked. His breathing labored slightly from chasing Will upstairs.

 

Will found the box underneath the bed and stood up. “Wait, Hannibal, wait. Can I give you my gift first? Yours is going to overstage mine for sure...”

 

Will sheepishly handed him the box with the sketchbook in it. Hannibal took the box and opened it. His eyes moistened.

 

“Will? Where did you find this sketchbook?” Hannibal flipped open the sketchbook and saw a note written to him.

 

_**Happy Anniversary, Baby. Love Will.** _

_**P.S. This was the most elusive thing I’ve ever had to track down.** _

_**Haha, get it? Because I hunt down killers for work…** _

_**Anyway, love you. :)** _

Will noticed that Hannibal was overcome with emotion.

  
“I’ve been trying to find this particular sketchbook for a few months now.” Hannibal said slowly. Will observed his boyfriend faintly choking up. This wasn’t like him.

 

Will shrugged. “I asked Sara. She told me you’ve been trying to find it and I did a little detective work. I had no idea how much it meant to you.”

 

Hannibal smiled. Will saw that his boyfriend was beside himself at the thought of Will tracking the sketchbook down.

 

Will grabbed Hannibal around the waist, dragging him onto to the bed. Will clung onto to Hannibal, biting his boyfriend’s bottom lip before kissing him feverishly.

 

Hannibal kissed him back, almost dropping the sketchbook. Will took the sketchbook before yanking Hannibal’s clothes off. He got on top of Hannibal, grinding his hips into his lap. Hannibal responded by putting his hands on Will’s ass.

 

Will moaned in response. He wrapped both hands around Hannibal’s neck and attacked him with soft passionate kisses.

 

Hannibal gently cupped Will’s face before they completely lost themselves.

 

“Wait, Will. You didn’t give me a chance to finish.”

 

Will grinned, trying to keep himself from looking giddy as he remembered back to Hannibal’s proposal. He leaned forward and whispered in Hannibal’s ear.

 

“Could you start over, from the very beginning?” Will asked, trying to fight a toothy goofy smile, but he couldn’t help himself.

 

Hannibal smiled as he whispered back. “I know we’ve only been together for a year, but I’ve come to realize that I haven’t _truly_ known myself until I met you.

 

Hannibal flipped Will over so that he was now on top. “I’m so in love with you...Will Graham, will you marry me?”

 

Will kissed Hannibal again, before answering. “Of course. Yes.”

 

Hannibal smiled. Will observed his boyfriend struggle to fight back his swelling emotions. Will had never seen Hannibal’s stoic facade crack like this before.

 

“You agreeing to marry me means more than you realize. I’ve never cared for someone the way I do for you.”

 

All Will could do in response was bombard Hannibal with a another flurry of kisses. He felt so loved and cherished.

 

“God, I feel so silly...for getting...so...worked up…” Will managed in between kisses. Hannibal chuckled in response.

 

“Don’t feel silly. Just know that I love you and always will.”

 

Will smiled as he groaned in response to Hannibal kissing and feeling his body. He flipped Hannibal over as Will dry humped him from above. Will suddenly straightened up.

 

“Wait, wait. Hold up a minute. Who was that Gustav guy?” Will asked, holding Hannibal down.

 

Hannibal smiled as he rolled his eyes. “I had to put a rush order on your ring so I could give it to you today. I took some time out of the day to design mine. Gustav is a jeweler Jack and Bella had recommended.”

 

Will laughed. “You needed _three_ hours to design your ring?”

 

Hannibal gave Will a cute shrug. “I took me more than a _few_ days to get yours just right.”

 

Will gazed lovingly at Hannibal, completely enamored by his boyfriend’s dedication to their anniversary. Hannibal pulled him back to the bed.

 

“Could we please stop talking and have sex now?” Hannibal whispered in Will’s ear.

 

Will responded by pushing Hannibal up against the headboard. He gently grabbed Hannibal’s hardening cock; gently stroked it while he kissed his fiancee back.

 

Hannibal moaned into Will’s kisses, holding on to the younger man by the waist. Will reached for the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He felt himself getting rock hard looking at Hannibal sprawled out on the bed. Will popped the cap open and applied a generous amount of lube to Hannibal’s cock.

 

Will got on top of Hannibal, moaning as he slid down the shaft to grind his ass up against Hannibal’s lap. Will held onto the back of his fiancee’s neck as Hannibal pumped his cock in out of Will from underneath.

 

Will shuddered from the movement. He felt his eyes moistening, so happy that he was as close as he could be to the person who understood him the best.

 

“God I love you so much, Hannibal.” Will breathed, feeling Hannibal’s hold on his ass tighten which kept Will from writhing more in ecstasy.

 

“I love you too, Will.”

 

Will felt his body tensing and he couldn’t stop it from reacting to Hannibal being inside of him.

 

“Ah...fuck...Hannibal...I think...I’m going to come..” Will gasped, trying to catch his breath.

 

Hannibal responded by moaning out his own release into Will’s ass. Will came all over Hannibal’s waist.

 

Hannibal pulled Will down to meet him in lingering kiss. The two men breathlessly kissed each other, before Will gently broke away to lay his head down on fiancee’s chest.

 

Will felt a hand run through his hair. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal and squeezed.

 

“I’m going to get cleaned up for dinner.” Hannibal whispered after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

 

Will nodded, reluctantly letting Hannibal get up from the bed. Will squirmed through the sheets as he watched Hannibal smile down at him before disappearing in the bathroom.

 

Will laid in the bed thinking about being with Hannibal…

 

Then he realized that Beverly was probably wondering what the fuck was going on. He jumped out of the bed and rummaged through his pants to find his phone. He had a few messages from Beverly, telling him to calm the fuck down.

 

Will grinned as he texted her back.

 

 **Will** **:** Hannibal asked me to marry him. XD

 

 **Beverly** **:** Finally you respond!!! And yeah I know, doofus. I helped him design your damn ring. :p

 

 **Will** **:** You knew this entire time??

 

 **Beverly** **:** Your boyfriend, well fiancee, told EVERYONE. Even Jack knew! ;)

 

 **Beverly** **:** Will, I love you, but you’re such a goofball :p

 

 **Beverly** **:** You can track down a killer, but you completely missed all the hints everyone was giving you today. I’m surprise you didn’t catch on !

 

Will realized what Beverly had meant in her text from a few hours ago: that he was going to ruin the _surprise proposal_ , not his _relationship_.

 

 **Will** **:** Ugh, it’s because I’m so neurotic. :p

 

 **Beverly** **:** Neurotic AND cute. Like a cute scared little puppy XD

 

 **Will** **:** Ugh, who wants to deal with that? :p

 

 **Beverly** **:** Hannibal does, apparently :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed reading this !
> 
> \--lady_slice
> 
> ladyslice.tumblr.com


End file.
